An individual may be interested in acquiring health care information. Specifically, an individual may be interested in obtaining information about medical treatments for a specific medical condition. For example, an individual that has contracted chicken pox may wish to seek out information related to the treatment of chicken pox.
Typically, an individual with a medical condition consults a doctor to diagnose the medical condition and receive treatment for the medical condition. Specifically, the doctor may diagnose the condition and recommend a number of treatment options to the individual, including a medical disclosure of the benefits and risks of each treatment option. At this stage, the individual may select a treatment based on the doctor's recommendation. A doctor's recommendation is typically based on his personal knowledge and experience as a medical professional. Further, the doctor may consult with other doctors or medical sources prior to making a recommendation to a patient.
Rather or in addition to consulting a doctor, an individual may perform his own investigation of the medical condition. The individual may search for medical information provided in a number of sources and formats. Specifically, the individual may consult a number of sources on the Internet or a local library regarding the medical condition. For example, after consulting a doctor, the individual may research the treatment option recommended by the doctor on the Internet or at a local library. The medical information provided by these Internet sources is typically based on information provided by medical professionals (e.g., doctors, nurses, pharmacists, or other medical professional).